


Une étude en bleu

by Midgardian_hero



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pas de spoiler, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgardian_hero/pseuds/Midgardian_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans la tête d'Erik Selvig, que se passe-t-il ? Depuis le premier film Thor, son monde a changé radicalement. Faites une intrusion dans son cerveau comme l'a fait Loki pour découvrir ce qu'il pense et ressent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une étude en bleu

Certains voient la vie en rose. Ceux-là sont chanceux. Moi, je la vois en bleu.

Je suis Erik Selvig, et tout ça, c'est à cause d'un dieu nordique tout droit sorti d'un livre de contes mythologiques pour enfants! Loki, qu'il s'appelle, et je m'en souviens parfaitement, même si je ne suis plus sous son emprise, heu, comment dire… pas magique, non, surnaturelle à la rigueur : ça avait une source identifiable et un fonctionnement à demi explicable sur le plan scientifique… peu importe. C'est ce que ça m'a fait qui importe.

Je me souviens de lui même si l'invasion date d'un bout de temps. Il a laissé une marque indélébile dans mon esprit, de telle sorte que j'ai perdu ma propre identité, en même temps que ma volonté et ma conscience. Il a joué dans ma tête et… je sais qu'il est parti, mais je sens encore sa présence parfois, j'entends sa voix qui résonne dans ma tête, me rappelant l'époque où mes idées et les siennes ne faisaient qu'unes. C'était horrible. Les médicaments qu'ils me font prendre tous les jours en grande quantité n'y changent rien. J'ai à jamais perdu une part de ma raison.

En contrepartie, j'ai cette étrange impression que ce dieu autoproclamé n'est pas parti sans me laisser un cadeau… involontairement bien sûr ! Certains jours, toutefois, c'est plus une malédiction qu'un cadeau. J'ai une compréhension supérieure de l'univers, je réalise plus que jamais qu'il est bien plus grand que nous le pensions. Ça dépasse l'imagination. J'ai des sortes d' « illuminations », et tout semble devenir clair et limpide. Je ne pourrais expliquer comment, ni pourquoi, mais je SAIS. La vérité surgit du néant et je la saisis. Elle a toujours été là sans que je puisse l'atteindre, mais maintenant, je peux.

Prenez-moi pour un fou, tous autant que vous êtes, mais ma vision appartient désormais à une autre réalité. Le monde dans lequel je vis n'est plus le même. Suis-je un visionnaire ? Suis-je malade ? La gemme de l'esprit a altéré ma capacité à faire la différence. Tout devient flou, les frontières aussi, surtout. Je soupçonne que c'est parce qu'un tel savoir n'est pas fait pour un cerveau humain. Même pour un scientifique tel que moi, qui cherche des réponses aux plus vieilles questions du monde dans les étoiles, peut-être y a-t-il des limites à ne pas dépasser, des zones qu'il ne faut pas franchir, si je ne veux pas sombrer dans la démence.

Je compte sur Jane, et même sur Darcy (je dois vraiment être désespéré), pour me ramener si je m'écarte trop de la vraie vie. De ce qui est normal. Quoique la notion de normalité est discutable de nos jours. Un dieu du tonnerre qui débarque chez vous à la recherche d'un marteau extraterrestre qui confère des pouvoirs et qui devient votre pote, et qui entraine ses amis asgardiens et la colère de son frère qui se déchaine sur nous pauvres mortels, ce n'est pas banal. Et pourtant, j'ai vu bien plus fou depuis.

Des Chitauris qui arrivent par un portail alimenté par le Tesseract juste au-dessus de New-York, des elfes noirs à la recherche de l'Éther, source d'énergie surpuissante, tous armés d'une technologie qui dépasse la nôtre. À leur tête, un chef mégalomane qui cherche à conquérir ou détruire le monde. Un classique. Sans compter que la Terre est très bien capable de créer ses propres menaces. Ultron, et quoi encore !?

Mais la Terre a survécu à tout cela, et moi aussi, alors on va continuer à se battre pour que ce monde vive en paix (quel paradoxe).


End file.
